Angels of heart
by zexionfangirl99
Summary: When me & my best friend get dragged into the world of kingdom hearts, appearently somehow having broght the org. back to life, a lot a crazy things happen, will we ever return home, will we want to? Marluxia/Oc & Demyx/Oc
1. Chapter 1Kidnapped

A/N: I don't own kingdom hearts, don't sue me

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1-Kidnapped

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bell rang just as the 2 girls ran outside of the school, dress in their school uniforms (it's the same school uniform Kairi weirs in kingdom hearts 2 except with black knee high boots), which they completely despised. One of them had her iPod ear buds in her ears.

"Cut my life into pieces. This is my last Resort, Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a F**k if I cut my arm bleeding" one of them sang the lyrics to one of their favorite songs.

"Janie please stop singing" the second mumbled with her black backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Awww…."Janie moaned taking the ear buds out & shoving them in her own black bag.

The girls had been best friends since 3rd grade & acted almost like sisters, they sometime even thought the exact same thing at the same time. Although they looked completely different.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Janie was short & had long curly redish - brownish hair that looked kind of like a lion's mane at times & falls half way down her back, she had green-blue eyes & wore glasses. She was the more hyper & energetic out of the 2 & next to always was running off somewhere.

Alyx, The second girl. Was tall & had long dirty blond hair with black & crimson streaks that also fell halfway down her back, she had green-gray eyes though you can only see one cause the other is hid behind her long bangs that are in an emo cut, & very pale skin. She was quiet, shy & loved reading, yet at the same time is you tick her off she'll go crazy & sadistic on you.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey want to come to my house, I'm just about to beat Marluxia" Alyx grinned.

"Sure, poor marly" Janie sighed.

"Stupid Sora, why did he have to kill the organization, they didn't do anything wrong!" Alyx cried in anger, especially since Marluxia was her 2nd favorite character.

"Yes, but now you will be able to see Zexion" Janie said knowing what her friend was capable of when mad.

"But then I have to battle him & see him killed by the replica WAHH!!" Alyx sobbed over the thought of her favorite character dying.

"Hey look, let's get a soda from the gas station" Janie said trying to cheer up her friend. The girls walked in & walked to the back of the store & grabbed 4 sodas. They walked to the cash register & stood behind a man with black dreadlocks, the man paid for his things & walked out of the store, though the girls saw something familiar about him.

"Is it just me or did that guy look like…" Alyx started

"Yeah" Janie nodded placing the soda's on the counter. The girls paid for their drinks, placed them in their bags & walked out of the store.

When they got outside Janie stopped & sniffed the air "is it just me or do you smell peppermint?"

Alyx sniffed, easily identifying the scent of her favorite candy. Before she could even blink Janie ran off toward the woods behind the gas station, "Janie, wait! We don't know anything about this place!" The girls loved the woods & went their a lot but not in these specific woods. Alyx ran after Janie deep in to the woods which seemed to keep getting deeper & deeper.

Alyx could no longer see Janie "Janie! Janie! If you're trying to scare me knock it of!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Janie could no longer hear Alyx's footsteps behind her. She walked around a group of trees & saw a large bag of chocolate mint candy, she got a huge smile on her face & she knew Alyx would love these to. She walked over to the bag & was about to pick it up when suddenly a box fell on her head

"WTF!" She said taking the box of her head, when she removed it she looked up & saw to boys staring down at her. One with dirty blond hair in a Mohawk/mullet hairstyle & green eyes. The other with spiky red hair & glowing emerald eyes with triangular markings underneath. She gasped at 3 things 1) they were Axel & Demyx, THE Axel & Demyx! 2) They were both holding a rope & 3) they were both fringing Hot! Janie jumped up & ran at full speed away from the teenage boys. She didn't get far when she suddenly ran straight in to the guy from the store "Xaldin…." She muttered

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Jane!" Alyx yelled in frustration. She walked trough the forest now suddenly feeling scared. She nervously glanced back & forth between the trees. She suddenly no longer smelled mint candy but roses her favorite flower! She ran forward into a small clearing & saw in the middle a tree, but this tree had roses growing on it. She ran over & plucked one rose & smelled it. "Maybe I should take some home & put them in a vase" she said to herself. Before she could grab anymore roses, a black gloved hand grabbed her pale arm.

She glanced back and found herself looking into beautiful yet emotionless light blue eyes err eye since the other was covered by long silverish colored bangs like her own, she felt her heart stop as she recognized the boy, it was Zexion! She shrieked & pulled out of his grasp & ran. ~wait why am I running? That was Zexion, my ultimate video game crush!~ She suddenly crashed into something & fell over on her butt.

"Ow…." She groaned & stared up at what knocked her over & gasped at the handsome pink hair man standing in front of her ~MARLUXIA!~ She shrieked in her head, her second video game crush. Suddenly Marluxia grabbed her arm, pulled her up & tied her arms behind her back. Before she could scream though, she was struck in the back of the head & fell unconscious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okie dokie here's chapter one hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2 Water & Roses

A/N: okay, I'm sorry with how late this is, I wrote this chapter, but right before I finished it, the computer crashed & my dad had to fix it, and the crash Erased everything TT^TT

Ps: Happy late birthday Janie ^w^

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls awoke in a small cell; it looked a lot like the cell kiari had been trapped in, but with a blue glow not a pink glow. Alyx opened her green eyes & groaned "5 more minutes Sandi" she moaned then turned over on her side. She then realized that the bed was cold, hard, & the floor. She sat up confused _~did I roll off the bed~ _

She looked around & saw that she wasn't in her room; she also saw Janie running around the cell yelling "Were the hell's my mint candy!" she was shrieking.

"Janie, shut up & look behind you" Alyx muttered running her fingers through her dyed hair.

Janie spin around and saw the large sweet filled bag, "Yay!" She yelled jumping on the bag, opening it, and pulling out a few pieces. She shoved them in her mouth, but spat them back out since she forgot to remove the rapper.

Alyx facepalmed and picked up her own piece. The girls sat and ate for a few minutes, when they heard the sound of footsteps; they spun around and saw a pair of gold eyes staring at them with a bored look. Siax.

"The superior wishes to see you" he said

"Come back later, we're eating" Janie replied, she then yelled "Hey!"

Siax growled and stole the bag away from the girls. "You can have this back once you speak with the superior"

The girls glanced at each other and got evil grins on their face. Alyx then got a worried look on her face "now what are we going to do when we start PMSing!" she exclaimed. This caused siax's face to turn red & he looked like he was just about to have a nosebleed & toss the bag back at the girls.

Siax unlocked the cell & the girls jumped out holding their bag of goodies. They followed him down many stair ways, through many hallways, till they got to a large door with a large roman numeral 1 on it. They walked into the room to see Xemnas sitting behind a desk writing something on a piece of paper. He looked up with merciless, cold, orange eyes. He also glared at the bag of candy.

Xemnas stood up and walked around the desk and stopped in front of the 2 teens. He looked them over and asked "number 7, these are the girls?"

"Yes sir" siax responded, while the girls glared past Xemnas at the paper he had been writing on & started laughing. Turns out that Xemnas had been drawing a picture of a cute little kitty. They both laughed so hard that they fell over, which also caused their skirts to fly up! The 2 men's face turned bright red & looked away.

The girls fixed their skirts & stood up "ok, so what do you want?" alyx asked.

"Better question, why did you kidnap us?!" Janie yelled.

"You are here because it's you 2 that brought the organization back to life"

"Huh?" both girls asked.

"You both have powers within you, though you may not now it. When the organization died, you wanted with all your being for us to be revived and your powers caused us to be revived" he said

"Wait a minute, we're not special, magical, or anything" Alyx said "we're just normal teenage girls"  
Xemnas' face was unreadable "very well, Siax, you know what to do"

"Yes sir," Siax said pulling out he's claymore.

"I will give you a 15 minute head start, starting now" Xemnas said.

The girls eyes widened, they spun around & fled out of the room. They ran down the hall at full speed.

"Great, thanks Alyx, we're now being chased by a crazy Lunar Divider!" Janie breathed

Alyx ignore her as the girls ran into a large room filled with blue glowing headstones, The Proof of Existence.

The girls stopped, leaning against the wall panting & gasping for breath. Janie looked at her watch, "our 15 minutes… is… almost up" she gasped. "What… are we… going to do…?" she asked.

Alyx thought for a moment "remember in kingdom hearts 2, the luxord & Siax battle & you get to the battle by going through the graves? Well, maybe we can use these to hide"

Before Janie could answer, they heard the sound of footsteps coming from the direction of the Alter of Naught. The girls panicked, ran over to 2 random graves & warped.

000000000000000000000000000000

Janie ended up in a large blue room, filled with instruments & looking out the window, even saw a pool. She walked around the room & picked up a flute. She played a few notes on it when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Hiya!" She yelled grabbing the person & flinging him over her shoulder. He landed with a small grunt & Janie started to wack him in the head with the flute.

"Please…stop…hitting…me" He pleaded between hits.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Janie responded. She then realized who she was hitting….Demyx.

Demyx jumped up and took the flute away from Janie. "No, No" he said in a way as if his was talking to a dog "This is not Sparta, this is my room… What's Sparta?" he asked

Janie ignored this cause her face turned red and all she was able to say was "hi"

Demyx's face brightened "Hi!" He said in a goofy voice.

00000000000000000000000000000

Alyx on the other hand appeared in a large garden filled with many flowers, Sakura trees, rose bushes, tulips, violets, sunflowers, & many others she didn't know of. She walked around & tripped on a vine, causing her books and items to fall out of her bag. She got on her knees and picked up her many books, & the 2 sodas, her hand fell on the book she was currently reading 'Alice in Wonderland' She smiled and place it in her bag & started humming the tune to the song 'Alice Human Sacrifice' By Vocaloid. (A/N: also for anyone wondering about the song Janie was singing in Chapter 1, it's 'Last Resort' By Papa Roach)

She stood up, but her head smacked into someone else's. She and the other person both said "ow!" and fell over.

Alyx rubbed her head & glanced up & saw that the person she crashed into was Marluxia…

0000000000000000000000000000

Okay so this was Chapter 2, & once again I apologize about how late this is


	3. the third angel and hidden power

A/N: OK I apologize for how late this is, I've been realllllly lazy ^_^U

000000000000000000000000000

~Chapter 3, hidden powers and the third angel~

Janice walked through the forest; she had seen Janie and Alyx walk in hear but not come out. She look everywhere even under rocks but couldn't find the pair "*Sigh* were are they?"

Janice was a tall girl not as tall as Alyx but taller than Janie, she had long blond hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a white tank top and jeans.

She walked into a small clearing and saw something that right off the back was suspicious; an ice cream hangs from a tree branch by a string... Janice looked at the ice cream, giving it her WTF? Look. She walked over to it and pulled on the string, causing a teenage boy to fall out of the tree, a familiar looking boy with spiky red hair and emerald eyes with markings under them.

"Who the hell are you?" Janice asked

"Names Axel, A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" he said standing up, tapping his temple at the 'Got it Memorized' part

Janice's eyes twitched, she turned to walk away but smacked into something hard, she fell down "Ow….." and looked up to see a boy with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. She instantly went gooey eyed _~He's cute~_ she thought to herself

The boy looked down at her "You ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she nodded

"Darn I have to fix that then" Axel said, he pulled out a chakram and smacked the teenage girl in the head, knocking her out instantly.

0000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back in the garden, Alyx looked up at the pink haired assassin, her eyes wide in fear for what he would do.

Marluxia looked at the girl, he huffed "Don't ever do that again or I will kill you" he said

"R-right, s-sorry, won't happen again" the gothic girl said standing up

The sound of someone walking into the garden dragging something heavy walking towards her could be heard. She looked behind her and saw Siax holding the claymore. Alyx squealed and ran out of the garden.

"Who was that?" Marluxia asked

"One of the angels of heart" Siax said

Alyx ran at full speed through the castle, looking for Janie

000000000

Janie was still looking at Demyx "u-uh sorry…" she said

"Hey its ok happens all the time" Demyx smiled

"I'm Janie" she said, then hearing Alyx's screams "Gah sorry I got to go!" she said to Demyx and ran out of the room.

The red head ran into the hall of empty melodies and saw Alyx, she ran up to her "Dude! I just met Demyx!"

"I just met Marluxia!" Alyx grinned at her friend; they looked around for Siax when suddenly a portal opened, Axel and Roxas walked out

"Looks like you two are awake" Axel smiled; he was holding someone over his shoulder, the girls gasped.

"Holy crap, Janice!" Janie exclaimed

Janice opened her eyes and looked at the Goth and emo "hey guys, gah my head hurts….were are we?"

"We're in the world that never was, you know like from the kingdom hearts games" Alyx said

Axel put the girl down "Kay now time for you to all lose your hearts" Axel smirked, he snapped his fingers and a bunch of heartless appeared

Janice jumped up and coward next to the other two "what do we do?!"

"Ru- gah!" Alyx tried to say, but before she could get the word out a heartless knocked her down

"ALYX!" Janie cried

The heartless sank its arm into her chest and ripped out her heart. Janice and Janie screamed. Alyx's eyes turned dull, suddenly darkness surrounded her, when it cleared a different girl was there. She looked like Alyx, but she was wearing a organization cloak, she bit a thinner, her multicolored hair was now brownish blond with black streaks in the front.

Her eyes opened, one was emerald green the other blood red and groaned "ow….damn that hurt, wait what happened?"

"Alyx?" Janice asked

"What?" she asked

"DUDE YOU'RE A NOBODY!!!" Janie exclaimed

"I AM!" Alyx looked down at herself "Sweet! Uh Janie, there's behind you…"

Janie was tackled by heartless. She to was surrounded by darkness. When Janie opened her eyes, they were blood red. Her curly red hair was now flat and black with red streaks in it. She then fell unconscious.

Alyx glared at the heartless, suddenly a black scythe appeared in her hands, and she swung it at the heartless, killing some, a wave of darkness shot out along with the swing, killing all the heartless.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry with how late this chapter is, I was busy over the summer and by the time I got around to typing school had started so I had to work on my work there.. not only that my Janie choose to change her nobodie's name and appearance so I had to wait nearly a month for her to do that. And not only that but Janice and janie gfot int oa fight so janice isnt I nthe story anymore DX. So again I am so sorry about how late this is and I will try to get my chapters posted)

Alyx stood in the room, covered in a strange black goo that had come from the heartless. She turned and saw that Janice had gone. She ignred that fact and walked over to Janie who laidd unconsious on the ground. She cocked a blond brow as she saw that Janies hair was now blue "what the..but wasn't it black and red..?" she muuttered but shrugged. She leaned down and picked up her friend and slung her over her shoulder. She looked down at her blade that she relieezed was really a pendulum, not a scythe "wow….weird" she muttered and looked around at her surroundings.

She saw siax walk int othe room and smile brightly and evilly "I see yo uhave lost your hearts" he sneered. Alyx growled angrily "why did you take us hear? "she asked

Siax rolled his eyes "as I said earlier. You and that girl are the keys to us getting or heart, and yours, back" he said dully

Aly growled but then was surprised when she saw a bunch of words float around her "huh?" she said as the word formed int oher name. Her eyes widened as an _X_ appeared and the word spun around . when it stopped there was a new name _Lyxxa_ "lyxxa…..my name" she said surprised and looked at the nodding siax who turned on his heel

"follow me,I will take you and your friend to your rooms" he said and left the room. Alyx bit her lip and reluctantly followed the blue haird man to their rooms. He took them to the first room were Lycxxa threw Janie on the bed then turned and walked across the hall to her won gothic room full of gothic items and anime and manga. She sighed and sat down o nthe bed and put her face in her hands.

After an hour or so she heard a nock at the door "who is it?" she called but got no response. She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it ever so sliaghtly….


End file.
